Alien Empera
Alien Empera appeared in 2007 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Alien Empera (エンペラ星人 Enpera Seijin), also known as the Lord of Darkness and simply The Emperor, is the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius. He is the sole survivor of an alien race, having embraced the darkness to survive on his dying planet. He is the ruler of Empera Army and the commander of Dark Four Heavenly Kings. Although originally mentioned in Ultraman Taro, he made his physical appearance in the four final episodes of Ultraman Mebius. He is one of the few powerful foes in the Ultra Series to date, on par with his Armored Darkness. Despite his name, "Empera" is not the name of his kind and neither the name of his own planet. Alien Empera was originally a resident of his own planet called Dark Planet. When the sun on his planet died, its inhabitants were slowly dying but one single being managed to survive by embracing the darkness, thus reborn as the well-known space emperor who possessed a huge resentment towards light. He also created the Armored Darkness, who was stationed on his planet. The two conflicting alien races, Alien Mysteler and Alien Ateria were constantly on war with each others. The reason was never told in the original series, so much so that it still continued to 2006 (Mebius' era). In an Ultraman Mebius exclusive novel, it was revealed that the Empera's influence reached their planets and both races' conflict was part of a competition to obtain their places in the Empera Army, but he was never mentioned in the Return of Ultraman series. Almost 30,000 years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera led an army of monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to repel his army of monsters. This event, now called the Great Ultra War, ended when Alien Empera dueled with Father of Ultra. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a matching scar on their hips that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. However the Emperor's wound forced him to retreat and he was not seen until the end of Ultraman Mebius' tour of duty on Earth. In the past magazine publications, it was revealed that the Alien Temperor group that tried to hunt the Ultra Brothers on Earth are faithful servants to Empera. Before the events of Ultraman Mebius, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogar was lured to Earth and began reviving and summoning several monsters to Earth, such as Sadola and Twin Tail. Following Bogal's destruction at the hands of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius, other Bogals, known as "Lesser Bogars," opened an Ultra Zone, a gate way to the Monster Graveyard. With the Ultra Zone opened, Alien Empera slowly began a reviving process starting with Yapool and hid his existence by creating and using gigantic robot, Inpelaizer once Yapool was cut off from Earth. However while Inpelaizer's strength was more than what Mebius could handle, it was felled by both Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Alien Empera then recruited Yapool to join two more generals Grozam, Deathrem, and Alien Mefilas. The four were all veterans of the great Ultra War the Emperor instigated ages ago. This coalition of aliens would soon be known as "The Dark Four Heavenly Kings" as their intent was destroying Mebius to serve Empera's demands. Shortly after Alien Psychokino informed Mebius about the Space-Time Wave, the Four Heavenly Kings began preparation of their plans. Eventually, even the might of Yapool was no match for Ultraman Mebius, and Deathrem and Grozam soon fell after him. Mefilas, realizing that he could not rule Earth, retreated to space, but was killed by Alien Empera himself for not completing the task, setting the stage for the final battle. Alien Empera began his world domination plan by encasing the sun in rock. He also summoned a group of Inpelaizers to attack different regions of the Earth. At first, Ultraman Mebius was losing the battle against the Inpelaizers, but after the people of Earth began cheering him on, Ultraman Mebius destroyed the Inpelaizers with the same attack he used to destroy Mebius Killer, the Mebium Dynamite. However, excessive usage of the attack on the Inpelaizers became too much for Mirai's body to handle and thus Mirai was put in critical condition. Later, two more Inpelaizers appeared to wreak havoc, this time attacking GUYS HQ. GUYS managed to destroy one of the Inpelaizers, but was unable to destroy the second. Just as the second Inpelaizer was about to destroy the GUYS base, a blade slit it clean in half, destroying it completely. It was the blade of Zamsher, an alien swordsman who had unfinished business to settle with Ultraman Mebius (and Ultraman Hikari,) who had sided with GUYS so that Mebius would be his kill. Shortly after, Alien Fanton and Psychokino, alien friends of GUYS appeared as well to assist them in the battle. With his army destroyed, Alien Empera decided to take over the Earth personally. The Alien destroyed much of Tokyo during his descent, as he declares his long awaited 30,000 year long vengeance against the Father of Ultra. Soon after his declaration, he finally encases the Earth in darkness from the coating of stone on the sun, boasting that the Earth's future was cancelled. Zamsher tried to take out the Emperor in short order, by trying to impale Alien Empera with his blade, but the Emperor's superior strength and power was far greater than Zamsher's or what the others could handle and then Alien Empera proceeded to assault Zamsher with his shockwaves. Just then, Ultraman Hikari, donned in his Aarb Gear, arrived to assist in defeating Alien Empera but was blasted to the ground next to Zamsher. The two rivals decided to work together to destroy the Empera, and Ryu, in one of GUYS' jets, began striking back at Alien Empera as well, but none of their attack did not harm him. Following his assault on Zamsher and Hikari, Alien Empera turned his attention to the GUYS base, and decided to destroy it in order to kill Ultraman Mebius once and for all. Then, as he fired a Red Shockwave, Zamsher sacrificed himself and took the hit. Dying, Zamsher realized the truth of protection. Enraged, Ultraman Hikari charged up a Knight Shoot, and fired, only for Empera to slap the beam with no effort. He soon retaliated with a Red Shockwave that destroys Hikari's armor, severely injuring him to the point of his Color Timer going red. Using the last of his strength and thanking the creatures of Aarb for protecting him to the very last, Hikari grabbed Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru and actually managed to cut another scar into Alien Empera's other side. Exhausted, Hikari soon vanished, but not before Serizawa telepathically tells Ryu to take care of Mebius and the Earth. Believing that Hikari and Serizawa had both died, Ryu of GUYS then angrily charged towards Alien Empera in a kamikaze dive, cursing the vile alien, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by a single hit of Empera's shockwave, much to Mirai's horror and anger. In reality, Ultraman Hikari had returned, saving Ryu and taking him as his new human host, reassuring Mirai. Hikari then unleashed his Knight Beam Blade, but was unable to even hit Empera, as the alien blasted him back with shockwaves. At that critical moment, Mirai, unable to sit by and watch his closest friend die, transformed into Ultraman Mebius, against his friends' wishes to stay and recuperate. Hikari and Mebius combined their Knight Shoot and Mebium Shoot, but the Empera simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Admiring Mebius' ability to transform even in such a battered state, Alien Empera recalled why the Dark Four Heavenly Kings were defeated in the first place. The evil alien decided to go on the offensive, unleashing on Mebius his signature beam: the Rezolium Ray. Hikari attempted to interfere, only for Empera to strike Hikari with another shockwave, knocking him to the ground. Empera, amplifying his dark beam, soon successfully destroyed Mebius. All seemed lost, but little did the Empera know that killing Mebius was the beginning of his end. Meanwhile in space, the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) were all at work, destroying the rock that was coating the sun with their signature beams. They telepathically communicated with the distraught GUYS team members, encouraging them not to give up hope. Meanwhile, Mirai was revived as a spiritual entity, thanks to the miraculous powers of the Knight Brace. With Mirai back, he merged with all the other members of Team GUYS as well as Ultraman Hikari, to which gave birth to a new form of Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Phoenix Brave. Alien Empera's powers were now futile as they were all deflected back at him by Mebius' new form. At that moment, GUYS' final METEOR, an energy-amplifier named "Specium Redoublizer" descended from the skies. Mebius fired a Mebium-Knight Shoot through the amplifier, severely weakening and wounding Alien Empera, whom was withering in agony as scale after scale was being ripped apart from his body. Meanwhile the captain of GUYS, Shingo Sakomizu suddenly merged with another Ultra that came onto the scene, Zoffy. Zoffy joined the battle, firing his M87 Ray through the amplifier, and linking it with Mebius' beam. With Alien Empera still not destroyed, Mebius performed a final technique, the Mebium Phoenix. The technique was so powerful it destroyed the amplifier and fatally wounded Alien Empera. As he was dying, Alien Empera finally recognized that it was the bond between the humans and the Ultramen that enabled Mebius to defeat him. Realizing the futility of his actions, Empera solemnly accepts his fate and dies in peace as he slowly transformed into light before dissipating. Although not seen in full body, Alien Empera's cape, boots and gauntlets were briefly seen worn by Mechazam. The newly revived Dark Four Heavenly Kings attempted to resurrect the Emperor. To this end they held Ace and Taro hostage while partnering with Hikari (who was faking his betrayal of the Ultras). Mebius was forced to enter the valley of flames but did not do so alone. He was joined by Mechazam, a robot warrior that had saved him from Inpelaizer. He had come because he wished to understand Mebius notions about strength and comrade. The two battled against EX Zetton, resulting in Mechazam loosing his self repair function. Although they managed to get the Battle Nizer, Mechazam did not make it. Later after all but Mefilas of the four heavenly kings were destroyed, the alien used the Battle Nizer to revive him and revealed his real name was Ghost Rebirth, due to his purpose by merging Mechazam and the Giga Battle Nizer. However the Ultras were not about to let that happen all but Mebius, who was conflicted, fought the revived Mechazam but were outmatched by his skills and his telekinetic control of the Giga Battle Nizer. It was Mebius who caught the weapon and he fought his new friend alone, managing to awaken his true self. However Mefilas shoved the Battle Nizer into him, causing the rebirth of the Emperor to begin. Wishing to die as himself Mechazam was destroyed at his own request by his friend Mebius, averting the Emperor's return. When The Ultras were heading to fight Etelgar, an Eteldummy of Alien Empera was created and stationed on the third floor. He challenges Mebius, only to be destroyed by Mebius Burning Brave's Burning Mebium Dynamite. A Kaiju Capsule that contains Alien Empera's essence is shown to be in Ultraman Belial's possession before the AIB salvaged them and kept them under tight security after Belial's presumed death as Chimeraberus. After retrieving them back, Belial assumes his Atrocious form in union with Dark Lugiel's Kaiju Capsule. Powers and Abilities Normal * Dark Fireball: A dark variation of fireball attacks, first used to take down Crew GUYS ship. * Rezolium Ray (レゾリューム光線 Rezoryūmu Kōsen): Alien Empera's strongest attack, He can fire a powerful red and black beam of Minus Energy from his right hand. It's capable of killing even an Ultra, who rank among if not the most durable race in the universe, in one shot. * Red Shockwave: From his hands, Alien Empera can launch shockwaves that are strong enough to take down and weaken Ultras and aliens. With this same power he can keep his opponent at bay, he also mentally put out the flames from explosion his arrival caused. * Darkness Manipulation: Although it is unknown how this ability is used, Alien Empera can coat the sun in a black substance akin to a sunspot, blocking its light. * Reflector Mantle (リフレクターマント Rifurekutā Manto): Alien Empera's cape is strong enough to absorb or neutralize average Ultra beams. * Armor: Alien Empera's armor is strong enough to withstand normal Ultra Beams. He withstood the amplified beam of a Super Ultraman and Zoffy's M87 Ray for an extended period of time and still stood. * Darkness Fear (ダークネスフィア Dākunesu Fia): Despite its name, Alien Empera's equivalent to the Ultras' Travel Sphere resembles a menacing ball of fire. In Ultraman Mebius Gaiden, the sphere contains its own pocket dimension and was later disposed by Hikari after bringing it towards the Land of Light. * Ghost Rebirth (ゴーストリバース Gōsuto Ribāsu): After his death, he can resurrect again with his host called Mechazam. This ability only seen in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. * Empera Blade (エンペラブレード Enpera Burēdo): Alien Empera used a handheld sword in battle against Father of Ultra. It presumably rivals the the Ultimate Sword wielded by Father of Ultra. Although never shown in use again in the present day, game publications re-invoke the usage of this weapon, being used in conjunction with Armored Darkness' Darkness Trident. * Armored Darkness (アーマードダークネス Āmādo Dākunesu): Despite his death, but at the very least, he had a sentient set of armor called Armored Darkness as his servant to continue his deed. In Ultraman Festival 2009, Alien Empera was shown capable of donning the Armored Darkness and retains control of his body, probably since he is the creator himself. * ESP: Alien Empera can also perform several mental abilities, primarily telekinesis and telepathy, which he uses to counter Alien Psychokino Kako's ESP. It is this power that allowed him to control the Darkness Fear. Armored * Darkness Broad (ダークネスブロード Dākunesu Burōdo): The sidearm sword of Armored Darkness. * Darkness Punisher (ダークネスパニッシャー Dākunesu Panisshā): A tag-team attack with the Armored Darkness. Alien Empera possess (or rather wears) the Armored Darkness and wielded both the Empera Blade and the Darkness Broad to strike the enemy. * Empera Blade (エンペラブレード Enpera Burēdo): A sword that was used by his younger self back in the days of Great Ultra War. Although he already discarded it in the present day, his tag-team attack with Armored Darkness shows that he can still utilize the weapon as part of their combination tactic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Characters Portrayed by Kenji Utsumi Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures